Pandora's story
by Animelover1754
Summary: It's because of those damn Death notes that Light and I are in this mess. Things would've been normal if we didn't see it not causing so much death... But that would also mean that I wouldn't be involved in the Task Force making friends with them and I wouldn't have falling in love with HIM. Witchcraft can't help me out of this but it can help at some points in time. I'm a witch.
1. Pandora's Profile

**I only own my OCs and nothing else.**

* * *

**Name: **Pandora Hinawa

**Age: **18

**Eye color: **Green but turns purple when Yue is in control.

**Hair color: **Black waist length with purple streaks.

**Height: **5' 2

**Weight: **80.4

**Birthday: **October 13, 1986

**Race: **Witch/human

**Likes: **Magic, reading, fighting, gothic stuff, dark colors, animals, playing with people's minds, singing, sleeping, daydreaming, learning new magic, sweets.

**Ghost friend: **Beyond Birthday. **(They don't meet until later on)**

Yue is a 500 year old witch spirit whose looks like to be around 18 has white mid-back length hair and has been chosen to be Pandora's protector/friend after she was summoned by Pandora's grandmother at the age of 6. If Pandora's life is threatened Yue will go inside Pandora and control her making Yue able to do spells including ones that Pandora has not yet learned. But in spirit Yue can only be able to touch solid items that has no life energy other than Pandora. Yue can only be seen by the supernatural and humans that has the gift of seeing spirits. When Pandora's parents was killed by a witch and was covered by the High Council (Rulers of the Witches and anything to do with them, makes laws and keep humans from knowing about witches.) by getting rid of the magic that took place and making it look like some human gang did it. Lucky for Pandora the Council found the witch and killed her for murdering a fellow witch without there permission.

Pandora lives with her grandmother Kiko. When Pandora was 16, her powers started to show and Kiko started to teach her magic and about witches since Pandora was too young to understand what she was.

**You will learn more about the witches, their history, laws and more later on in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my OCs I wish I did own Death note...don't we all wish. T-T **

* * *

_Knock, knock_

I walked to the door opened it to find Light standing there. We've been friends since we were 6. We always hangout and do homework and study but after that we just chat about whatever and hang outside sometimes.

"Morning Light." I said as I put my shoes on and grabbing my bag then closing the door behind me.

"Morning." Light smiled.

I smiled back at him and started walking with Light beside me. When we got to school I sat behind Light and took a book out until the bell rings. The day went boring as always with nothing exciting happens...well not until the last class of the day did something happen, something that will change our lives forever.

As the teacher starts talking I stared out the window noticing Light doing the same thing. Guess he's bored as well can't blame him we about this stuff already with Light being the top student and me being the 10th. I'm smart and should be at 3rd or 4th but I don't want to draw to much attention to myself if I can help it and that has limits when I'm friends with Light along with have students staring at us trying to get us to notice them but never works.

Anyways as we are staring out the window something black fell from the sky, I glanced over to Light and hope he saw it to and he did. _Good it wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me._

_"I could've of told you that." _said Yue appearing beside me wearing her usual knee length black and white kimono, looking at the ground outside.

_Do you see what was dropped? _I glanced to her then back to Light noticing he's trying to see what's on the ground.

_"No, I cannot see it from here." _Yue shakes her head then brings her violet eyes on me. _"I would go down there and see what it was but class is almost over, there's no point of me going."_ Tighten her white hair that's in a ponytail.

I glanced at the clock above the door 7 mins left. _Thank god, I hate school so much._

I heard a sigh in front of me and saw it was Light, he must of felt my eyes on him since he glances me. I took my pen and opened my notebook and wrote in it.

**_Class will be over in 5 mins and we'll go see what that was if its still there._**

I didn't have to turn the notebook he could read the message as I wrote it, he looked up and nodded at me and faced the teacher while I closed my notebook and looked at the teacher not really paying attention.

The bell rang and students started to pack up and leave I got up placing my bag on the desk putting my books in it, closing it up and putting it over my shoulders. I look up to see not to surprise Light standing beside me waiting for me.

"Let's go." I nodded to him.

"Yeah."

We got to the spot where that thing was dropped and to our disappointment it was only a black notebook.

"Well that was waste of time." I frowned crossing my arms.

"Yeah looks like someone didn't want the notebook." he replies as picks up the notebook turning it over revealing the front that reads- "Death note." he reads out loud.

"Interesting title for a notebook." I said taking the book and flipping it through starting from the back with Light looking at it. "To bad there's nothing in it... Or maybe there is."

I just gotten to the inside of the cover and it does have something written or well rules more like it.

" 1. The human whose name is written in the note shall die." Light reads.

"A joke." I said shaking my head not liking this one bit as I handed the note back to him.

"Yeah but lets take it to my house and look at it." putting it in his bag.

"Fine." and we left the school grounds.

I couldn't help but get a bad vibes from the notebook something is off about it but I don't know what. I'll have to ask Grans about it if I remember.

_"Just be careful. I too sense something bad from it. So I will be joining you to Light's today. " _said Yue walking beside me. Yeah normally she just goes home and hangs around Grans when I'm at Light's seeing that there's no threat and seeing that there's nothing to do but watch us talk and do homework.

We kept walking in silence up to Light's house where we are greeted by Mrs. Yagami.

"Hello dears, How was school?" she ask us coming out of the kitchen.

"Fine we're going to do homework and my room, don't bother us." said Light grabbing my hand pull me up stairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Yagami." I apologize to Mrs. Yagami I couldn't hear her replies since I was dragged in Light's room and he closed the door locking it.

I fellow Light over to his desk placing my bag down beside it as he place his on the desk and sat in a chair. He took out the Death note and opened it to the inside cover.

"The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." I read the second rule.

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen." Light reads the third rule frowning at it.

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack." I read the forth rule also frowning at the note.

"This is just a prank someone made up, like you said just a joke." Light said closing the note and turning to me. "Lets work on the homework."

I nodded picking up my bag, heading to Light's bed and started the homework with him working at his desk.

An hour later we are done school work but Light has other homework to do since he's in some prep class that he tried to get me to go in with him but I turned it down not having any interest in going. So while he does his work and me sitting on the bed I just pulled out a book out of my bag and start reading but 15 mins later Yue taps me on my shoulder pointing at Light whose staring at the Death note.

"Light what are you thinking?" I said looking back at my book trying to ignore the bad feeling I'm having.

"We should test it." he said looking over at me.

"What? Are you nuts?" I said placing my book in my bag realizing there's no point in trying since the feeling is getting worse.

"It's just stupid prank, not real."

"But... Light I have a bad feeling about this." I said looking at the notebook as walked to his side.

"Pan relax nothing is going to happen, alright?" grabbing my hands in his turning me to face him.

"Fine. But it can't be just anyone." I sighed knowing it was a lost battle, you can argue till your blue in the face and he will always find a loophole. When Light is interested in something he goes for it no matter it's like talking to a wall.

"Right someone that we don't know and its ok to kill. So who?" he said knowing he won. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged at him slipping my hands out of his to turn the TV on not knowing what to do.

"And knowing right away if it works." I really didn't want to be apart of this but can't say that I didn't find it a bit amusing even though the feeling is still there and I could see Yue standing there beside me with her arms crossed over her chest, frowning at the notebook but with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

_"Pandora look at the TV."_

I looked at the TV to see some news lady.

**"A man who killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school, with eight hostages including the children."**

"Well talk about timing." I muttered glaring at the picture of the man hating him for taking the children as hostages, don't get me wrong I worry about the adults in there too but the children are just to young to die, it breaks my heart.

Then the screen change to the photo of the bastard revealing his name under the photo.

"A heart attack in 40 seconds, right?" Light muttered to himself. I glanced at him but said nothing as he pick up a pen and wrote the man's name down in the Death note.

_**Kurou Otoharada**_

I looked over to the clock and waited for 40 seconds and nothing happened.

"Knew it. It has been 40 seconds and nothing happened. You get worried over nothing." said Light looking over at me.

Just about to said he was right when the lady started to talk.

**"What's this? The hostages are coming out and they seem to be alright!"**

Seeing the hostages running from the building while the police are going in it.

**"Now the police are going in to arrest Otoharada but will they be able too?"**

We waited for a few minutes and the police walked out but with no Otoharada.

**"The police are coming out but where's Otoharada?"**

The news lady jogged up to the building talking to a policeman and came right back a minute later.** "This just in! Otoharada is inside the nursery, and is found dead!"**

"What!?" My eyes widened taking a step back.

"Dead?" Light cried out.

_"Impossible!" _Yue yelled out shocked at what just happened.

**"The police are saying that they did not kill him! Did he committed suicide? Well, the hostages are all saying that he collapsed all of the sudden..."**

I dropped to the ground tears in my eyes and I'm scared to death. _Oh god! We killed him._

"It must be a coincidence, right?" I asked shaking a bit with Yue beside me wrapping an arm around me hoping it would help, bless her for trying but it was doing little.

Light looks down at me with sad eyes and he wasn't doing much better than I am. But what he said next pissed me off. "Lets find out..."

"What?!" I quickly got up and glared at him with Yue doing the same evening though he couldn't see her. "Are you crazy? It could not be coincidence it could be real!" Tears threaten to come out and even though I'm mad and wanted to yell at him, I kept my voice down.

Light pulled me to his lap wrapping his arms around me with my head tucked under his chin and my arms round his neck. "Listen to me Pan. It could all just be a coincidence and the book could be a fake." I pulled away only to face Light. "If it is real well, I did the killing not you and I killed a criminal. He could have killed the children in there. I did justice. Please let me try again, another criminal. Please?" He pleaded cupping my face.

I bit my lip a bit thinking it over._ I mean it was a criminal so it should be fine, right?_

_"But he was also a human Pandora." _Yue replies giving me a stern look.

I sighed. She right a life is a life no matter what. _I criminal should be dealt with by the police and leave the punishment to the judges that's what they're there for._

I about to reply when Mrs. Yagami called from downstairs.

"Light! Time to go to class!"

I stood up walking to the bed and grab my bag turned to the door and waited for him as he grabbed his bag noting that he put the cursed book in his bag and walked over to me. We walked down stairs and out the door and I notice that Light is in his own little world as he walked me cross the street to my house.

"I should test it again." he said as we got to front door.

"I think not." I said noticing the lights in the house are off meaning Gran is not home.

Light cupped my cheek making me look at him in the eyes. "It will be fine, I promise you. What I'm doing is justice, I'll be creating a new world!"

"Whatever you say Light." I sighed taking his hand away from my cheek. "Just be careful."

"I will and I'll find the people who killed your parents and them pay for it." he said, his eyes full of determination and something else I can't identify.

Its kind of sweet of him to do that but that's never going to happen since the gang was lie to cover up the fact that it was a witch who killed them and the evil bitch is dead.

"Thanks." I whispered biting my tongue on the truth, wanting so bad to tell him about the real me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he then smiled gently.

"Yeah see you later." and watched him walk away.

I went inside closing the door behind me leaning on it and slide down to the ground playing the events that happened not to long ago.

_Murder is murder no matter what. But at the same time I can't ignore the fact that it was a criminal... Maybe this is a good thing._

Oh this confusing am I for it or against, I don't know but what I do know is that I have to figure it soon and with that I walked over to the kitchen.

**But little did I know that the notebook will cause pain, suffering, losses, betrayal, hate, truths being reveal, love and more. But most of all ****death.**

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter so far hope you like it, I try update often as I can but I make no promises unless I know that I can.**

**Please review but be kind please no flames.**


End file.
